


Devotion

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Titfucking never really did anything for Nami, not really. It could look hot, sure, but she was aware it was almost entirely for the guy’s benefit. She expected the same with Ichiji, only to find that the experience had a special effect on her self-esteem..and lack of mercy.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 [NSFW] - Titfucking**

Ichiji didn’t do emotions. No - that wasn’t correct. Nami had seen the emotions, and knew where they lived. It was more accurate to say he just wasn’t terribly expressive. That was fine with Nami - she had been well-aware of what she was getting into when she picked him. She would’ve been willing to bet that she’d see a real-life unicorn before seeing Ichiji lose his cool or get overwhelmed - and Nami did not place bets she thought she’d lose.

Kneeling between Ichiji’s legs as they showered together, jerking her tits up and down over his cock as he sat on the edge of the tub, Nami felt grateful that she’d never made such a gamble. There were bubbles everywhere, courtesy of the moisturizing bar he’d lathered her tits with before she’d gotten down to business, and the up and down motion of her tits made them multiply. She could see his cock through them all - the head, anyway - flushed with color and throbbing as she held him tightly between her tits, disappearing and reappearing with every motion. Nami liked watching, and being able to feel him swelling and burning hotter the longer she dragged it all out. 

“Oh god.” Both of Ichiji’s hand were gripping the tub edge, slipping loose every time he squeezed too hard. His hair, much longer when drenched, was plastered over his face. Nami could only see the bottom half of his face, and it was more than enough. The way his features were contorting, it was almost as if he were in pain. She knew better. “Oh fuck. God.”

“Goddess,” Nami teased, slowing her motions to a stop, resting her tits snugly between his thighs. Ichiji was getting close, again, and that was her cue. This would be the fourth time since she’d gotten started, and it only got more fun watching him grimacing, groaning loudly, and twisting in place with every denial. “Those are such  _ cute _ sounds you keep making. Is that your way of singing praise to your new goddess?”

He answered with another groan, and Nami felt his cock twitching and throbbing more insistently between her tits. She doubted he’d last another round of teasing, not with the tension she could feel in his thighs and see in his abs. Nami gave him a sweet and innocent smile, aware that even if Ichiji’s hair hadn’t been in his face, he was well past the point of eyes being able to focus properly through the steam and shower spray. 

Nami waited, gauging Ichiji’s reactions carefully. The instant she saw him breathing without difficulty - his chest drawing in with a single fluid motion - she began moving her tits up and down again, squeezing them tightly together on both sides. Ichiji responded immediately, his thighs snapping together and squeezing her ribs painfully. Outside of a gasp, Nami offered no complaint - it was the least she deserved for the torture she’d put him through. 

“Oh fuck.” His voice was louder than she’d heard him get before - still comparatively quiet to those Nami had known before. Again, his hands struggled to hold onto the edge of the tub, clawing desperately. “Fuck.  _ Oh fuck.” _

“Tell your goddess what you want,” Nami teased, hitting the sweet spot with her speed and intensity. The water was washing away the bubbles, but the steady trickling of precum leaking from Ichiji had left Nami slick enough to push him where she wanted him. Looking down, she could see the head of his cock was a shade of red that was almost purple.  _ Good. _ “Tell me or I’m stopping again, Ichiji.”

“Need to cum.” Nami wasn’t sure how he managed something close to a complete sentence, but Ichiji did it. Under his wet hair, his mouth was hanging open as he panted. “Need.”

“Do you think you deserve it?” It was less about whether or not Ichiji deserved that blissful release, and more about whether Nami could justify the cruelty of trying to prolong his agony. She was torn, and felt a tiny frown tug on her lips. Ichiji had come completely unraveled, compared to how he usually was, and she  _ loved _ seeing it - but the sounds she was about to rip right out of him when she gave him what he was dying for would be so delicious. “Do you?”

“Need,” Ichiji was on the verge of begging. Nami could practically smell it. She didn’t doubt that he’d be on his knees to plead his case to her if he could, to appeal to his goddess. “Need it. Please.  _ Please.” _

_ Please? _ Nami had certainly never heard  _ that _ one, not from Ichiji. Without another query, Nami concentrated hard on moving her tits, feeling the heat of his skin and the death grip of his legs - now fully wrapped around her. It takes only a few seconds more before she gives him what he needs.

The sounds that burst out of Ichiji were less human and more feral, echoing in the bathroom even over the rushing water. He arched his back just before his peak, and Nami found herself with his cock pointed directly at her open mouth. A hand grabbed at the back of her head, pushing her farther forward against his cock until her lips were kissing the head. Spurt after spurt shot into her mouth, pooling on her tongue and filling her cheeks. Sucking gently, Nami swallowed every drop, basking in Ichiji’s sobs of relief. Closing her eyes, she wondered if he tasted better than he usually did - and made a mental note to see if the build-up was to thank. 

A goddess needed her devotion, after all.


End file.
